


Perish The Thought

by revenblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Obama Joke, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, POV Second Person, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: At the moment they catch up with Ultimate Dirk...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Perish The Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 413 yo, have a fic with 413 words.

At long last, it's over. You'd found Ultimate Dirk, fought him too. Well, not you _specifically_ , you've never been much of a fighter, even back on Alternia. You know that now. The friendleader, _that's_ you. At least now that John's absconded off to whereverthefuck. So, while the others fight your boyfriend's dancestor, you hang around the edges, trying not to get in the way.

So instead you'd picked off the... whatever the fuck they are... that he'd had _protecting_ him. Not killing them, you're not bloodthirsty enough for that, never have been, just keeping them busy. It's enough of a distraction that you don't see the main battle until it's over, Dirk on the ground with a blade at a throat.

Dave's mouth twitches in that near-imperceptible way you've come to know, and lowers the sword you know he never wanted to pick up again. "I can't do it, man."

You lay your hand on his shoulder and squeeze, taking his sword with the other. He won't need it now. This is your job to handle, now. This, you can _do_. A Just death, for Dirk and the creatures he's made. Crouching down, you put your sickle at his throat.

"Any last words?" you say in your gruffest voice, knowing Dave will give you shit for it later. And everyone else, but Dave's not afraid to go all-out with you.

All he does is stare, that familiar Strider blankness except not quite the one you're familiar with.

"Why did you do it, Dirk?" Kanaya blurts out, behind your shoulder. "Why did you take my _wife_?"

Dirk's expression shifts, to something unfamiliar. An expression you've never seen Dave wear: smugness. "She wanted to come," he says, and you've spent enough time around Striders and their bullshit to know this is some _serious_ bullshit. "I wouldn't _coerce_ my ecto-daughter, would I? Besides, she's the only one who could understand."

"Understand what?" Your muscles tighten around the handle.

Smirking, he gestures at the creatures around you. The ones you'd fought. They look nothing like any creature you've ever seen and you've seen a _lot_. "Them. They'll play the game, like Rose's will, and we'll see who's _better_ -"

"It's not going to be you, because we'll destroy these when we're done with you," Roxy says, and Dirk's whole expression changes.

"Not them," he says quickly, almost pleading. "I went through all this work, you can't just- I'll do anything."

"Anything?" you confirm, and he nods. "Then perish."

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: don't rush next year's 413 fic.


End file.
